


A Resolution For Navigation

by SutcliffonFire



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Hope you all enjoy this, M/M, Side Victuuri, Soulmates AU, Space Pirates, i had fun with this, seungchuchu - Freeform, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutcliffonFire/pseuds/SutcliffonFire
Summary: Lee Seung-gil never had a passion for navigation.He wasn't like those who would willingly go on months and light years on end with a crew. He (mostly) took this job because it payed well enough for his dog to live a good life. He couldn't see the appeal in exploring a universe like the cartographer did, who always set out to explore as much of this universe as possible and sought out adventure (and friendship) like it was his life force. It was.. odd (to say the least) to watch him work.Phichit Chulanont found his purpose in his job, but Lee Seung-gil did not.





	A Resolution For Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the YOI Collab Game hosted by @motherofcakes on Twitter. I am from group 11, known as "S P A N K L E S", and you can find other works here in this moment:

Lee Seung-gil never had a passion for navigation. The only satisfaction he got out of his job was the elaborate process of organizing expeditions and the pay that helped give his dog more than what he needs in life; he wasn’t like the cartographer that he frequently worked with, who found enjoyment in discovery of new systems and galaxies. Phichit Chulanont was an active cartographer in the Protean Armada, he frequently went out in large expeditions accompanied by other members of the Armada, opposed to his reluctance to join parties with more than 10 members.

 

While Seung-gil found big groups distasteful and distracting, the other would find it an exciting opportunity to expand his social circle. Seung-gil does his job efficiently and quietly only to get it over with; on the other hand, Chulanont selected and finished his assignments based on his own interest in them. Clearly, they were on opposite sides of a coin.

Lately however, the coin seems to have been flipped.

He’s been receiving more requests for expeditions in star systems that are way beyond the Armada’s jurisdiction while the other had been forced to sit out and handle paperwork. His co-worker had disappeared on assignment for a group of rebels and he was forced to sit out most of his work and being kept from field work got him antsy and irritable.

 

“Seung-gil,” Chulanont stood before him, an unfamiliar frown marred on his face, “we have an expedition together. Call time is 02:45 hours.” he finished. Before the navigator could ask the details of the trip, the other man strode back to his desk stiffly. _He’s acting rather out of it today._ Whenever Seung-gil bothered to look over to his station, he noticed how covert and anxious he seemed to move, as harboring a dangerous weapon.

_“I have no reason to dwell on that. I have work to do. I can inquire about it later on”_ , with a shrug, he returns to his paperwork and stares at an incomplete map of the Javeena star system which has been giving him a headache for the past few hours.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It is later that night when he realizes how glad he was that he gave up on that map because he was, quite literally, leaving it all behind.

“Have you got the coordinates I sent you?!” Phichit tugged harder on his sleeve and sped through the hallway leading to the hangar, shouts echoing behind them as Seung-gil knocked over a messenger drone.

 

“Yes! Now tell me what the _fuck_ we’re doing!” the two officers ducked as they heard shots from their pursuers, the laser narrowly missing Phichit’s unruly hair.

 

“I’d love to have a chat, tea, and the whole shebang with you; but we don’t have that luxury right now!” came the rushed reply as they neared their exit.

 

They burst through the the first set of doors to the airlock and Phichit shut them while short circuiting at the control panel on their side. Seung-gil tosses him an oxygen mask and breaks the rest of the masks till they’re unusable before opening the airlock. Seung-gil grabs Phichit by the collar of his uniform and directs him to the line-up of M-Ships, screaming at him to pilot the ship while he shoots at the amassed group of very unfamiliar guards. Just as they headed for the hangar and started the sequence for the ship’s hyperdrive, the alarms had sounded and they were declared rogues against of the Protean Armada. They burst through the hangar with a dozen non-uniformed men behind them, Seung-gil’s hand never stopped shaking as he continued to gun them down, one by one. _These aren’t officers from the Armada. Those cruisers look almost like the kind mercenaries use._

 

When the other man seemed satisfied with the lightyears he put between their ship and the Armada, he anchored their ship by some dingy-looking diner. “We can’t stay here for long, we need to find Yuuri before something happens to him.” he stated with finality as he started to move about the ship.

 

“What the fuck did you say to Commander Cialdini?” he couldn’t stop the malice dripping from his voice. “Why did you drag me into this shit? You need to answer me or I swear I’m flinging myself off this ship.” The feeling of adrenaline was slipping away as panic and anger filled in; he was a wanted man now. Seung-gil cornered Phichit as he picked up the duffel bag he brought; when he glanced at the contents, he noticed the bag was prepared with a long trip in mind, foods, medicines, guns and money were forced into every pocket. “You planned this escape and just expected me to go along with it? What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

“I needed an explanation for Yuuri's disappearance. They were keeping secrets from us and you were the only person I could think of who could help me find him,” he yelled back, shoving him off himself as he grabbed the duffel bag once more, “I could search the whole galaxy on my own, but.. I don’t know where to start..” Seung-gil smacked his own face when he heard the last few words, irritation set in his shoulders. _This goon didn’t even think this through…_ _I can’t just leave him to this reckless plan._ He looked up at the other man’s face and felt his stomach drop at the frown marring the other’s face and he inwardly groaned at his guilt. He understood the need to drop everything for someone he cared for and he let out a soft sigh, that was the reason he took on a job that paid well enough for care for his dear pet. Imagining himself in Phichit’s shoes, he steeled himself for what he was about to do; because for once in his life, Lee Seung-gil actually wanted to help someone cross the entire universe.

 

 

He started to understand and pity him when he finally made his mind, “Fine, I’ll help you. But only since this irresponsi-” a loud **_boom_ ** interrupted him from the back of their ship, throwing them off their feet, knocking Phichit’s head against the pilot’s chair while throwing Sejng-gil against the wall. Even with the wind knocked out of the navigator’s lungs, he still called out for the darker man; and in that moment, a bright light akin to a flash bomb then blinded them both, and Seung-gil felt stupidly helpless as he scrambled along the floor for the gun he tossed a few feet away when he heard multiple voices come aboard their ship.

 

“-we need to get rid of them before they call back-up.” came a shrill complaint and Seung-gil grabbed the other man’s hand as he readied his gun for a stand-off. The intruder’s footsteps thundered on the metal of the ship as Seung-gil struggled to pull the dazed cartographer closer to him.

 

“Now Yura, we need to see if they have anything good to give as an excuse before we do anything harsh.” a confident and relaxed reply came, and the owner of the voice stepped into his line of vision; a silver-haired man dressed in neutral and pastel colors casually slung a rifle over his shoulder. “You look rather surprised! Didn’t you think twice about anchoring at the most vicious pirate bar in this galaxy?” The man looked over his shoulder and called out in an adoring voice, “My Yuuri! Are these two men of any use to you?”

 

A bell rang in Seung-gil’s mind as a bespectacled man wearing the same uniform as he did pushed past a sullen-looking teenager and stared hard at the gun in Seung-gil’s hands before his eyes drifted to the other’s face. Instantly, the expression softened and he knelt to his knees, touching Phichit’s face and arms softly as if checking for injuries. Instinctively, Seung-gil’s grip on Phichit tightened as Katsuki Yuuri, who was declared Missing/Killed In Action almost a year ago, act as if he never left the organization that Seung-gil just defected from. For once in his life,

 

“Y _uuri..?_ ” came a soft and unbelieving whisper from Phichit’s lips and Seung-gil didn’t have much time to sigh in relief before he saw the opposite end of a barrel aimed at the space between his brows.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few references to Treasure Planet and Voltron I hope some of you notice it.


End file.
